


The Wrek-ening

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, But I had fun writing it, M/M, NSFW, Object Insertion, and that's what's important, seriously not for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny just wants a nice night to pleasure himself. Kenny can't have what he wants.Please fucking read the tags before you read it.Insipred by my Lord and Savior Buttsupreme.





	The Wrek-ening

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress enough that you don't read this if anything mentioned already is not for you. 
> 
> Here's the art work that inspired the fic
> 
> https://twitter.com/Buttsupremeart/status/1108496068898115588?s=19

The Wrekening

***

It started with a cucumber. Kenny had discovered anal stimulation and his fingers were no longer cutting it. He figured they used them in pornos, so it wouldn't be too bad. Besides where a cucumber came from in a house full of early 20’s dudes, was anyone's guess, though it had probably been Stan's. Kenny remembered the cucumber fondly. It had been, what he later discovered was an English Cucumber, long and thin and felt so right in his ass. 

He almost felt bad when he washed it and shoved it back into the fridge for Clyde to eat later. But that had been the gateway he needed. Soon everything looked enticing. From fruits and vegetables to balls and bottles. Dying was a setback, but he was more than pleased to get re-familiar with the smaller objects. 

Tonight though, his object of choice was a soft ball he'd found on his way home. A nice wash in the sink and he was betting that it would fill him in a whole new way. 

Kenny walked into the shared house, dick already getting hard in his pants, to be greeted by a living room full of his friends. He had completely forgotten about the get together Kyle planned. He quietly closed the door, hoping no one had seen him yet, it was still possible to make it up to his room unnoticed and play.

“Kenny!” Stan shouted.

Kenny's mood dropped, but his dick didn't. Everyone shouted his name, beckoning him over. He put on his best happy face before joining his friends for a drink and video games.

As the night carried on, his mind never left the ball in his coat pocket. The drunker he got, the more turned on he became, the more inviting the empty bottles looked. He could be fucking himself with Clyde's 40oz PBR or Stan's high priced organic wine bottle. He even danced around the idea of the square Jack Daniel's bottle. He wondered how Butters’ tall boy would feel inside him. Maybe even Butters thrusting it into his sloppy hole. 

Finally reaching the end of his third beer, Kenny got up to go to bed. He didn't bother with good night's, Stan and Craig were arguing like an old married couple and everyone else either passed out or went home. He took his beer bottle, downing the last of it on his way to his room. As soon as he was his room, Kenny reached into his coat pocket for the ball. Nothing. He knew it must have fallen out at some point, but he wasn't going back out there. Instead he simply discarded his coat and shed the rest of clothes before flopping onto his bed. The bottle would have to do tonight, he’d get the ball in the morning and give it a go. 

Kenny closed his eyes as he ran his hand down his chest. Despite how it may seem to others, Kenny was a slut for foreplay. It was the wine and dine experience even he couldn't afford. He lightly brushed his nipple, a ghost of a touch, before running his fingers lower. On their way back up, his finger flicked his nipples playfully. Kenny bit his lip, as he enjoyed his body being touched just the way he liked. 

When he finally touched his dick it was just a light stroke of the fingers. He knew he'd cum quickly, being wound up just from anticipation. Instead, he made the conscious decision to grab, the lube. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and spread his legs wide. He was a little surprised his ass was still tight, but it easily took his fingers. He did his best to pace himself, having learned the lesson early on about trying to take too much to fast. Two fingers became three, then four. 

He squeezed his thumb into the mix and began to fuck himself with his hand, slowly taking a little more. His ass was putting up a good fight resisting his knuckles. He grabbed his own wrist and pushed just a little harder. He felt his knuckles start to slide into his ass and knew he'd won the battle.

His door slamming against the wall prevented him from fully enjoying the moment. 

“Kenny! Whooooooo- woah!”

Kenny did his best to not show the intruders he was pissed. He put a pleasant smile on his face and let his hand sink a little father into his ass. He was a bit surprised to see both Stan and Craig in his doorway with his missing ball in hand.

“What?” Kenny asked trying to sound pleasant.

The two just stood there a moment, mouths as wide as Kenny's ass. He was sure they were in drunken shock, but the longer they stood there, the more irritated he became. He just wanted to enjoy tonight, but it was slowly turning into the worst night ever. He briefly thought about just killing himself so he wouldn't have to deal with the backlash from this.

“This is yours,” Stan stated as he stepped into the room. “Were you planning on shoving this up your ass?”

Craig followed Stan in, closing the door behind him. 

“That  _ was _ my end game goal, yes.” 

“I wanna watch.” 

Kenny was a bit shocked to hear those words leave Stan's mouth.

“We,” Craig corrected. “I wanna watch too.”

Kenny suddenly had a hard time processing what his friends were saying. They were obviously drunk, he was still a little drunk. It was a little like taking advantage of a drunk person. But having an audience was turning him on. And his dick was letting him know.

“Okay.” Kenny was a little surprised how needy his voice sounded. He moved his fist a little out of his ass, holding the widest part to stretch out his ass a bit before letting it slide back in. He did nothing to suppress his moan.

“What else can you fit?” Stan asked sitting on the side of the bed.

“Bet he was going to try this.”

Kenny wasn't sure when Craig moved so close, but he was right next to him, holding his empty beer bottle. Craig sat on the other side, picking up the bottle of lube. 

“I can fit, like, anything. That bottle is just a starter.” 

“Yeah?” Kenny could barely hear Stan's voice over the blood rushing in his ears. 

He felt Stans hand on his wrist. Stan pulled on his wrist a bit, once again stretching his ass around hand. He began using Kenny’s hand to fuck himself and Kenny let him.

“God. How is that so hot?” Craig asked.

Kenny looked over and watched him absently fondle the bottle.

“I’m not really sure, but-” He pulled Kenny’s hand free of his assand held legs back, “you should try out that bottle.”

Craig grinned and moved in front of Kenny’s ass.

“Dude, you should see this.”

Stan pulled Kenny’s knees back a bit more so his ass was pointed towards the ceiling. He felt the two of them place a finger at his gaping hole, toying with his ass that wouldn't quite close.

“You can just see in.”

“Yeah.”

Kenny let out a whine, hoping to bring the two back to his needs. 

“Does someone need their slutty ass filled?” Craig asked.

Kenny moaned. Craig was full of surprises tonight. He ran the bottom of the bottle around Kenny's asshole as Stan grabbed the lube. They worked together, spreading lube over the bottom half of the bottle and more around Kenny ass. Stan played way to long with Kenny's as to just be “applying more lube,” and normally Kenny wouldn't care, but he was about to burst from anticipation alone. Kenny let out a whine hoping to drag their attention back to what he wanted. 

It worked. 

Stan removed his fingers and helped hold Kenny's ass in place as Craig pressed the bottle against his ass once again. Kenny could feel his ass give way to the bottle, the flat end creating a unique sensation. Kenny watched with the others as it entered him, the thrill and adrenaline of the situation adding to his pleasure. Craig went slowly, stopping when Kenny let out a grunt. 

“Jesus fuck.” Kenny rolled his head towards Stan to see him rubbing himself through his jeans. His lustful gaze focused on Kenny's face for a moment before turning back towards the bottle. “Dude, why don't you drink Corona? I can hardly see inside you through the brown bottle.”

“Corona's taste like ass,” Craig supplied, “but I agree with wanting a clear bottle.”

“Maybe if we--”

Stan didn't finish, but it seemed he didn't need to. As if reading his mind, Craig began withdrawing the bottle slowly. Kenny closer his eyes and just felt as the bottle popped free from his ass, moaning at the feeling. Fingers were back in his ass, holding him open as his muscles tried to close. Then the fingers were removed and the bottle was being forced back in. Kenny threw his arm over his eyes, burying his face into the bend. He knew if he looked it would be all over, his dick was already aching for release. 

“Fuck me with it,” Kenny finally whined. 

Someone complied, and the bottle began moving in and out slowly. It took every ounce of control Kenny had to not touch his dick. The bottle was pressing against his prostate on every inward thrust forcing his cock to leak. 

The trusting stopped, causing Kenny to peak from under his arm. Stan and Craig each had a hand placed behind the others head, holding them in place as they kissed furiously over Kenny. If their lust wasn't obvious, Kenny would almost assume they were trying to fight with their mouths. Craig thrusted his jean covered dick only Kenny's side. 

The sight was hot as he in Kenny's slightly drunk and hella lust filled gaze. He moaned his approval, bring their attention back to him. Stan looked down at the bottle in Kenny as if he forgot it existed. 

“I wanna come in your as, Ken,” Stan moaned as he rubbed his dick. “I want to fuck you with the bottle until you come. Then I want to pull it out and cum in your ass and Craig to cum in your ass as it's trying to close and-”

“Yes,” Kenny moaned. He tweaked his nipples as Stan Spoke. “Fucking do it before my legs cramp and my spine is fucked from being like this for so long.”

Craig began trusting the bottle again as Stan freed his cock. 

“Touch your dick.” Something was hot about Craig's monotone voice commanding him. “We want to watch you.”

Kenny cursed as he grabbed his dick. He wouldn't last long now. Craig's trusting became more shallow as he fisted his dick, jerking as hard as he could to get off. He was so fucking close. Craig shifted the bottle a bit than began fully submerging it into Kenny again. 

Kenny felt his heart stop as his orgasm tore through him. His dick emptied itself o to his chest as his body began to plus. He couldn't breathe, his lungs refused to work, his brain focusing only on his orgasms. 

He hazily saw, more than felt, as Craig carefully and quickly withdrew the bottle from his ass. Stan ran his tongue along Kenny's gaping hole as he quickly got himself close. Craig pulled Stan's face up and two his own, clashing their mouths together once more. Kennys heart began pumping blood again thankfully not to his dick despite his libido wanting it. Through his post orgasms haze, he watched as Craig and Stan made out over his ass, each spilling their cum into his hole that was trying it's best to close again. 

Craig's dick was barely done when Kenny felt him lays down beside him, throwing an arm over Kenny. Stan tried to finger all their cum into Kenny's ass. He gave up rather quickly and let Kenny lower himself before be joined him. 

Kenny knew he should clean himself up. He knew he should get something like water but, he couldn't be bothered. Instead, his mind decided to remind him of how he got here. 

“But, my soft ball.” He whined. He really did want it in him. 

“We'll do it tomorrow.” He couldn't believe Craig was saying there was a tomorrow. 

Stan hummed in agreement. “We'll see what else we can fit too.”

“I can fit anything.” Kenny mumbled before he let exhaustion take over and he was pulled into sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback welcome. <3


End file.
